Pietro's Crush
by persian85033
Summary: Pietro has a crush on the newest girl at school. R & R.
1. Chapter 1

School would almost be over for the day. At least that's what it looked like. There were only fifteen more minutes to go. If only they would hurry up. Pietro was almost falling asleep. Now if people would only move a little faster, then everything, even this class would be so much interesting. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Everyone looked up. Well, who wouldn't. During such a boring lecture. The teacher looked a bit upset about being disturbed. In walked the principal's secretary, with a girl. She spoke to the teacher in a low voice, the teacher smiled.

"Everyone, we have a new student! Her name is Magdalena Araiza."

The girl rolled her eyes.

"Is there anything Miss Araiza would like to tell us about herself?"

The girl simply shook her head.

"Well, would you take a seat."he said, indicating the seat next to Pietro.

She nodded and sat down.

"Right."

"Now, to continue with the lecture..."and the teacher went on.

"Do we take lectures notes?"she asked him.

"Um, yeah, we're supposed to, but you don't have to. He doesn't grade them or anything. At least, not mine."

"Really. He doesn't collected notebooks?"

"Uh, sometimes, but that's a tiny part of your grade, I think. Anyway, hardly anyone passes this class. Or at least with anything higher than a C, if you know what I..."he stopped suddenly, spotting the ring on her finger.

"Yes, I think I do know what you mean."she said.

"Nice ring."he commented.

"Really. I don't usually wear my jewelry, mostly for special occasions."she said. "But I like silver most."

"Oh, me, too."

"Do you?"

"Of course, um...what was your name again. I'm terrible with names."

"My name is Batul Magdalena Araiza Moreno."

"Oh. I thought the teacher said..."

"I know what he said. That was only my middle name, and my father's name. My whole name is Batul Magdalena Araiza Moreno. And believe it or not, I do expect to be adressed by it. At least as far as my surnames are concerned. Both my father's and my mother's."

Pietro nodded.

"What about you?"

"Um, Pietro."he said.

She smiled.

"What a lovely name. Pietro es un nombre Italiano, pues! I love that name! Pedro, Peter, whatever version of it, but I love the Italian one the most. My great grandmother is named Petra. I think I'm the only one fond enough of her to think of naming anyone after her!"

Pietro smiled.

"And your surnames."

"Oh, uh, Maximoff. Pietro Maximoff."

"Pietro Maximoff..."she waited expectantly.

"Pietro Maximoff."

"That's it."

"Well, uh, yeah."

"Didn't you have a mother?"

"Of course."

"Oh, never mind. Shallow people."she muttered.

Pietro didnt' say anything.

"Where'd you buy that ring?"

"I got it for my birthday, I almost always get jewelry for my birthdays."she said. "I don't even see why I had to come today, I mean, after all, it's almost time to go, isn't it?"

"Uh, yeah, it almost is."

The bell rang.

"Well, very nice meeting you, Pietro. I have to go. My ride should be waiting."she said, as she sped out.

Pietro went out next. As he went to meet the rest of the Brotherhood, he saw her climb into the back seat of an expensive looking car while someone in a uniform held the door open for her.


	2. Chapter 2

He met the rest of the Brotherhood at the usual place.

"There's this new girl in my math class."he told them.

"So?"

"So, that's just about the most exciting thing that's happened in the most boring class ever! I'm guessing she must have money. She was wearing the most expensive jewelry I've ever seen!"he exclaimed.

"What would someone with money be doing at this dump?"

"Don't know."

The next morning, Pietro looked over his schedule. Hopefully he'd see her before math class. She had the same history, also.

"Hi. Remember me?"he asked.

"Of course I remember you. You're Pietrito."

"Uh, Pietro."

"Right. Any empty seats around here?"

"There's one right here."he said, pointing to the one behind him.

"Oh, thank you."she said, as she sat, and got a book out before class started. "You always get to class early?"

"Oh, yeah."

"That's good. Me, too. I never lose time on anything, just go from class to another, you know."

Pietro nodded.

"At my old school I was always the very first one in every class."

Pietro smiled.

"Me, too."

"That's nice."she said. "It gives me time to get a little bit of reading done."

Pietro nodded, seeing she wasn't going to pay much more attention to him, now that she was becoming absorbed in her book.

"Wait a minute, you're not wearing your ring today. That's a nice watch, though."he said.

"Why should I be wearing a ring? Yesterday was a special day. It was my first day. Why should I wear anything special today?"she asked.

As she pointed that out, he noticed that she did seem to be dressed much more plain today.

"Oh. That's still a nice watch, though."

"Thank you. I wear a watch every day. That way I know the time. I own more watches than everyone I know put together."

"Wow."

They didn't have much of a chance to talk, as the teacher began class.

"Your notes are neater than mine."Pietro commented.

"Really. People can't usually read my writing. I write too fast. I write micoscopic."

"Well, I can read it."

"You can? That's incredible. I can read yours, too."

"Who was that that came to pick you up yesterday, anyway. That's a nice car. Your chauffeur?"

"No. My brother. He's younger than I am, but he can drive. He got his license as soon as he was allowed. I may be older, but my parents won't let me get mine."

"Oh. And that would be because..."

She didn't answer, but was already getting ready to leave. As soon as class was dismissed she practically vanished out the door. Pietro didn't see her again until math class.

"You got any idea how we're supposed to do the homework, exactly?"she asked him.

"You're looking at the class genius."he told her.

"Oh, good. Because math is my worse subject, believe it or not. The only math I'm any good at is algebra. However, outside of that, I'm terrible, especially in geometry. Let's see...maybe you could explain this for me."she handed him her homework.

"Oh, well..."

"Everyone get out last night's homework, we're going to check it."the teacher said from the front of the room.

"Oh, well, you might get it better this time."he told her, and dropped the paper in front of her.

After they checked the homework, and went through every day's boring lecture on their lesson, they were assigned their homework, and given time to work on it.

"Did you understand any of that? I got it a little I think, but I always get the wrong answers. What about you?"

"Um, let's see, well, I seem to know the answer before doing the actual work."

"That's the problem with this class. They always wanna see your work! Is it time to go home yet?"

"Um, ten more minutes."

"The afternoon is always the longest part of the day! I hate it."

"I understand exactly how you feel."

"Well, I better pack up. I'll do it at home. I could get some reading done in the meantime."


	3. Chapter 3

Magdalena waited for her brother next to the car. He always took much more time than she did. That was for sure. No doubt he would probably be giving friends rides, too, which she hated. Hopefully he wouldn't.

"It's a good thing you're not giving free rides today."she told him as she got into the car. "And can't we listen to something that's not sports?"

"I gotta hear the news about the game this weekend."he said.

"You'll hear them later. Please."

"All right."

"Thanks. Just for that, why don't we stop by for an ice cream? I've got money."

"All right."

"You wouldn't believe today, I did see a guy who was so hot."she told him. "Do you know him?"

"I don't know who you're talking about."

"You saw him. He was in my English class!"

"Couldn't you ask them to switch you to another class?"

"No. Besides, don't you want me to be in the same class? I'm your sister."

"I don't know who you're talking about."he told her.

"Well, I don't think I can remember his name right now. I'm terrible with names, but you better not say anything to anyone, you know!"

"I won't. I'm not you, that you always say everything."

"You're mean!"

"Well, you do!"

"I guess I do, but you can't say anything, still. Maybe you could be friends with him. That way, I could get to know him better."

"Maybe."

"He was sitting only a few seats away from me. I think he looks hot. Don't you agree with me?"

"No."he said.

"Why?"

He simply rolled his eyes.

"Oh, well. I'll never stand much of a chance, will I? Hey, look!"she said.

"What?"

"There's the one I told you about yesterday! The one in my math class."She pointed. "I didn't know he knew him! Wow. He must be giving him a ride. A lot of people. Kind of like you. You always give people rides. I hate that."

"Maybe they know each other."

"Do you think I should ask him tomorrow?"

"I don't know."

The next day, Magdalena couldn't wait for History class.

"Hi."she said. "I saw yesterday that you seemed to know someone from my English class."

Pietro looked confused. She showed him her schedule.

"Oh. I don't really memorize other people's schedules, but, yeah, I think I know who you're talking about. I only know one person who's that good at English."

"So you do know him?"

"Lance?"

"That's the name."she said, delighted. "Sorry, I have a terrible memory for names sometimes. Not for the meanings and etymologies, of course, and for associating them with famous people, characters, and all that. Mine are Batul is one kind of name associated with the Virgin Mary in Arabic, and Magdalena, who was mentioned in the New Testament, but surely you know her story, and I know for a fact that yours means stone. You know, una piedra, petroleum."

"Oh."said Pietro, not sure what she was talking about. "That's interesting."he said.

"I should look up him name. It might mean something really neat!"

"Uh, yeah, it might."he said, not knowing what else to say. "Um, so today, we're going to be learning about the Civil War, it seems."he said, looking up at the board.

"I hope they teach it right. I've read tons of books on the Civil War. But I like other history better. Like the history of the Ottoman Empire. And especially almost all parts of the Eastern Hemisphere. I don't know why they don't teach us that."

"Don't know."he said.

"I like the names they gave their daughters, though. Mihrimah, Esmikhan, and all that. Beautiful names."

"Oh."

He didn't have another chance to talk to her, as class started, and she became completely absorbed in what the teacher had to say. It wasn't so in math. She would spend most of the time looking at the clock or her watch, whichever, and perhaps doodling in her notebook.

"I can't wait for English this tomorrow."she said.

"Really? Is it your favorite class?"

She shrugged.

"I like it."

"I never liked reading much. Or writing."

"Don't you?"

He shook his head.

"Perhaps you should read some books I've read. They'll definitely change your mind. But that's okay. No one else in my family reads. They can't, they say."

She shrugged again.

"Well, books are just...you have to sit still for a long time, for one thing."

She nodded.

"That's okay. Sometimes I change positions because it's just too uncomfortable."she said.

"Well, you see. What do you do after school?"

"Go home."

"And...?"

"Read."

"That's it?"

She nodded.

"Don't you watch tv?"

"What is there to watch? I only watch movies. Disney movies mostly."

He nodded. He suddenly noticed that indeed, her bag, her notebooks, her binder, and just about all her supplies had some sort of Aladdin theme on them.

"I like Disney, too."he said.

"Really?"

"That's especially my favorite."he said, pointing t her bag. "Yup. Aladdin."

"Really!"she asked.

"Yeah."

"Mine, too!"

"What a coincidence!"

"I've never met anyone who likes him before!"

"Neither have I."he said.

"Oh, well, the bell is just about to ring. Thank goodness. I hate math! Well, bye. See you tomorrow!"she said.

"Bye."he said.

Pietro hurried out. He had to convince Lance to let him watch his movies, since he was also a Disney freak. If only he had paid more attention to him while he went on about the movies, but he never cared for them much. Now, however, he had to become the best Disney fan ever.


	4. Chapter 4

Pietro lay half way during his very first Disney movie, before he started to fall asleep.

"Huh?"

He shook himself awake, and tried to pay attention to the movie.

"See, just listen to that music. Everytime I see this scene, I always feel a little sad. I'm almost about to cry."said Lance.

Pietro tried to pay attention to what Lance was saying. _I should have thought of taking notes,_ he thought to himself. _Oh, well, at least I'll be better prepared just in case._

The next day, Magdalena sat early in English.

"Hello."she said to Lance.

"Hi. Oh, cool. Aladdin. That is just my absolutely favorite movie ever!"he said.

"Me, too! I've always thought I was some kind of weirdo, and now that I'm here, I see I'm not as...weird as I thought I was! You like Al, and then there's this other guy, who likes the movie, too. He's in my math class."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. You must know him. I see you every day with him and some other guys at lunch, or after school."

Lance looked confused.

"Who are you talking about?"

"His name is Pietro."

"Oh, Pietro. Yeah. I know him. I didn't know he liked Disney movies! He always said they were stupid before. Suddenly, yesterday, he wanted to watch all of them! I couldn't let him, though. I had homework to do and stuff, and I, well, just didn't feel comfortable, you know, him watching my movies, without my being there. It's not that I don't trust him, it's just that...you just never know, you know."

"Yeah, I know. That's the way I am, too."

"What's that you're reading?"

"Oh, I'm reading Prelude to Foundation. I just love all of Asimov's books! Don't you think they're fabulous. My favorite character is Daneel, with Elijah and Giskard battling for second place. Although, Giskard really let me down in Robots and Empire. I just can't believe he could even have thought, even for a second that what that guy was going to do was right for a second!"

"Well, I think he had a point,"Lance was saying. "I mean, they really couldn't have gotten too far, if they were going to be all...well, remembering Earth all the time and everything. I know that it's important not to forget but...they really wouldn't have been able to move on, would they?"

Magdalena sighed.

"I'm still sad that he went into freeze out or whatever."she said.

"Yeah. But I guess that's because it could've worked both ways, and that's why."

"I'm glad that that stupid Amadiro wouldn't have lived to see Earth's destruction, and that if he had, there would really have been no destruction. I mean, the Settlers won anyway, didn't they?"

"Except for the Mycogenians."said Lance.

Magdalena giggled.

"Those are really just a little stupid. It's kind of odd that nobody remembered about robots, though, and that Aurora was the only Spacer world with any...descendants. All the other, gone. Well, Solaria, of course, but that's another issue. Those weren't even human anymore. Not even in The Naked Sun. They were...I don't know what they were, but they most certainly were not human!"

Lance shook his head.

"Just like Baley said, the human touch is gone. Quite a bit of luxury, but at too high a price. I know I wouldn't want to live like that, for all the comforts and everything they had, no way. Just too...depressing, really."

"I know."

"Have you ever thought, see this weird thing of mine. See, from the last time I read Nemesis, something Genarr said. Do you suppose the people that Erythro collected, that from those few people, that was from whom the Spacers descended? I mean, Genarr said something about two types of human beings, the regular people, and the ones Erythro chose, that would become the true Spacers. That maybe Erythro would find worlds for them, or something."

"I never thought of that! But Nemesis was written after the Robot Novels, wasn't it?"

"I think so, but still, do you suppose?"

"That's an interesting point! I never really noticed it."

The bell rang, and the teacher started class. In math class, Pietro rushed to get to the classroom, usually, he tried to delay it as much as possible, since it was the most boring class, anyway.

"Hey!"he greeted Magdalena.

"Hello."

"So, how're things going?"

"Good, I suppose. I think we should have moved here, much sooner. Then I wouldn't have spend my life thinking I'm a freak, or something! Here, you and your friend Lance like the same movies I like, and he likes the books I read, too. Wow, I didn't know that he read Asimov's books!"

"Oh, I never knew Lance liked them, too! That's why he's always asking me to borrow them, and taking them without my permission! See, I own the whole set."Pietro said.

"You what! Wow! I have to save my money, or check them out at the public library! Have you read that one, Foundation and Earth? I am going to read it as soon as I finish Foundation. I know that's not in order, but I so have got t read it! Got to read where they land on Solaria! What series do you have? Robot, Galactic, Foundation? I haven't read the Galactic ones in a while. And I have got to read Voyage."

"Like I said, I own the whole set. Every single book he ever wrote, I bought it. Just can't handle not reading them!"

"That has got to be awesome! I know we just met and all, but...well, I'm just addicted to these books, but would it be possible...I mean, for you to...let me borrow them? Sorry, it's just that...like I said, it's an addiction. The only ones I have a complete set of, and it's not even complete yet, cause I'm still missing the last book, is Harry Potter. I've even bought all the movies! I like the books better, though. So, will you let me borrow them? Where did you buy them? How much did they cost? Do you know if they sell them by the series, like I was saying, or just individually?"

Pietro stared at her.

"Oh, um, borrow them?"

"I'll understand if you say no,"she said quickly. "I know I wouldn't let my books to just anyone, either. I wouldn't be comfortable if I did, so I'll understand. I know people's things are very important to them."

"Oh, no, what are you talking about? Of course I'll let you borrow them."

"Really?"

"Sure. I'll bring a few of them tomorrow."

Pietro didn't know how he was going to get ahold of those books, but he was going to have to do it somehow. Magdalena looked as though she would actually have jumped out of her chair and kissed him, if they weren't in class right now. That was worth whatever he was going to have to go through to get those books.


	5. Chapter 5

"I need to borrow some of your books."he said to Lance.

"What do you want books for, yo? You never read. It's too boring and slow."said Toad.

Pietro threw an angry look at him.

"I have this assignment."

"Okay."

"Do you only have library books?"

Lance shrugged.

"Where would I get the money to get my own?"

Pietro groaned.

"You got any idea where they might sell books like these?"

Lance thought.

"I don't know, maybe in any bookstore, I think? He's a very popular author, I guess."

"About how much would they cost?"

Lance thought.

"You know what, I don't know. I'm not sure. Maybe some...I don't know. I know it shouldn't be under ten dollars, most likely, wouldn't you say?"

"Never mind!"Pietro snapped.

"What am I going to do?"he thought to himself.

He remembered Magdalena's face when he had said he'd let her borrow the books. He groaned.

"If I don't get those books, I probably don't have any chance at all!"

He stopped to think. He ran upstairs and got his school bagpack, and threw all the books that were in it on the floor. He dressed so he looked recognizable.

"That's it!"he said. "I'll be back in no time!"he yelled out, as he then ran to the bookstore.

Once there, he looked around the aisles of books. He went to the section that was labeled Science Fiction.

"They should be here,"he said. "Only it doesn't look like they're listed by authors."

The store seemed almost empty. After all, who in their right minds would want to spend time buying books. _Magdalena would,_ he thought. She would probably find this place fascinating. Probably only regretting that she didn't have the money to buy every single book in it. He found one of them.

"Foundation and Earth...Forward the Foundation...Robots and Empire...Encyclopedia Galactica...The Naked Sun?...Nemesis...Fantasic Voyage...Prelude to Foundation...The Stars Like Dust...The Currents of Space..."he looked at all the books that containedt he name Assimov as their author.

He looked up cautiously.

"Oh, no!"

He saw a couple of the X Men walk into the shop. Oh, well, they might just make things a little difficult. He overheard their conversation as they passed. It sounded like they were there to buy a few books for English.

"Stupid asses."he mumbled to himself.

He began to stuff the books into his bag as cleverly as he could, without calling attention, and trying not to cause other books to fall over, while stuffing as many of them in his bag.

"I think that's just about it."he said to himself. "At least as many as this bag will hold."he struggled to close the zipper. "Ah, there we go. Now, we just go around calmly, right? Just so no suspicion is aroused."

He put on a look of complete carelessness, and walked around the shop a bit, looking at the other books on display.

"Wow. That's a big bag you got there, man."said one of the X Men.

Pietro almost lost his balance. He just smiled and shrugged.

"Don't you talk?"

"Kurt?"someone was saying.

"Um, you got any idea where Shakespeare's books are?"

Pietro simply shook his head. Kurt looked at him with concern.

"Can't you talk?"

Pietro pointed to his throat, and made a sort of coughing sound.

"Oh, sore throat?"

He nodded.

"Oh, that's too bad. Hope you get better soon."

Pietro smiled and nodded.

"That was close."he whispered to himself afterwards.

On his way out, just as he was passing the cash register, he spotted another book titled How to Get Your Dream Girl to Like You. He picked it up.

"This is exactly the kind of thing I need!"he exclaimed.

He was about to stuff that into his bag, when he saw that it wouldn' fit, and he was too close to the cashier. Right now, waiting on a customer.

"It's my chance."

"Need any help, sir?"she asked.

"Oh, no, just looking through this book."he said.

"If you'd like to buy it it's ten dollars."

Pietro nodded.

"Wow, good bargain."he said. "Looks like I'm definitely going to buy it."

He'd have to wait until she had another customer, it looked like. As soon as someone walked up to the cashier, he would speed out. He didn't have to wait too long.

"Right...now."he whispered to himself, and he ran out.

As he passed the exit, he heard a scream, "Hey, come back here, you!"

Fortunately, he was already too far ahead to be caught. He didn't stop until he reached the house.

"Whew!"

"Where were you?"

"Just taking care of some business."he said, running up the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Pietro threw the heavy bag on the bed.

"Well, now we have all the books. Now, just gotta take them to school, and present them. She'll certainly be impressed by them, no doubt."he said.

He opened the other book, and began to read it. Once he finished it, he was sure that he would be dating her at least.

"Couldn't carry all the books with me."Pietro apologized.

Magdalena almost snatched the books from his hand.

"Oh, wow! I can't believe you own all of these! This is so cool. This one makes me kind of sad."she said.

"Which one?"asked Pietro quickly, and silently cursed himself for having chosen a book that would take points away from him instead of increasing them.

"Giskard is one of my favorite characters. He dies, or rather, he goes into mental freeze out at the end of this one. I love what he says before that, though, and of course, what he finishes Robots of the Dawn with. 'It shall be Earth that will be the true World of the Dawn', 'Find out where the Solarians have gone, it might be important' Do you think he could see into the future? I mean, I know he was telepathic, but...it turned out that what finding the Solarians was important, wasn't it? Do you suppose..."

"Oh, um, well, the Solarians..."Pietro didn't know what to say.

"I know, you can't consider them human. Those things weren't human anymore."Magdalena replied.

"Of course not."Pietro shook his head. "Freaks."

"Yes. I'm so glad you are letting me borrow them, Pietro. You don't know how much I appreciate it! I've already read a good portion of these already, of course, but there are some I haven't read, and it's always good to read them more than once, of course. You find new things you missed, and see things differently the second time."

Pietro nodded.

"That's just why I can't live without them."

She smiled.

"I know exactly how that feels."

He smiled back and shrugged. _I'v got to learn more about those books now more than ever!_he thought.

"You know, I need you to help me with something."said Pietro, that evening.

"On what?"replied Lance.

"Well, for my English class, we're required to do this dumb report. Supposed to choose an author or something. I got this one guy named Asimov. I know you know a bit about him, and I just thought..."he shrugged.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. I could really use your help. I need a good grade on this."

"Okay. I'll help you."

"We should start now."

The next day he was almost convinced that he was on the way to being much more interesting in Magdalena's eyes. He knew that sometimes the guys at school bought stuff for their girlfriends, and you saw girls walking around with balloons and stuff all over the place. He stopped to buy some flowers. After all, one of the tips was that girls liked presents.

"I got these for you."he said, as soon as he had his first class with Magdalena.

"Oh! Why, that's very nice of you, Pietro."she said in a confused voice. "No one has ever give me anything before. Well, I've gotten things for my birthdays, and Christmases and stuff, but never..."she put her bookmark in her book.

"There's a first time for everything, isn't there?"

"Well, I suppose there is. The only time I ever got roses was from my grandmother when I finished eighth grade. And there's twenty five of them! Just like the song! And come to think of it today is Friday! How did you know? Twenty five red roses on a Friday. Now this shall certainly be something I will remember every time I hear Rosas or 25 Rosas."

Pietro smiled and shrugged. If only he had remembered a note!

"I guess they can't stay in my locker."she smiled. "It's nice of you, though. I'm still trying to get my mother to buy me an Arabian Jasmine. I so want one of those flowers. They may not be purple or lilac, but they smell so nice. And I've read you can make very good tea from them."

"Arabian Jasmine?"

"Yes, very nice plants. They don't grow in this part of the world, I imagine, because they're tropical, I should think. But given the right conditions, wouldn't you say?"

"Of course."

Pietro grabbed a scrap piece of paper and wrote down to get Arabian Jasmines next time.

"I should get something for you."she said, before class was over.

"Me? Why?"

"Well, because you gave me the roses. I should crochet or knit something for you. What colors do you like? I don't suppose I could embroider something, because the only designs I know best are of flowers or fruit. I suppose the fruit might do, but no."

"Oh, it was really nothing, I mean, I wanted to give you the flowers."

She smiled and shook her head.

"You really are rather unusual, you know. No one in their right minds would ever think of being interested in someone like me."

"What's wrong with that? Are you calling me crazy?"

"You don't know me. If you did, you wouldn't be presenting me with flowers."

"Well, that has a solution, doesn't it?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why not?"

"Ay, Pietro, Pietro! You-well, thank you for the flowers. I have to get to my next class."

"The next class is lunch. Or at least for me."

She nodded.

"For me, too. I have to get to the library."

"I'm going there, too."he said suddenly.

"Well, I have to finish this book. I hope to be done with it by tomorrow, or hopefully next week so I can start on the other one. I can't wait to start on Foundation and Earth."

"That one's really good."

"From what I know, it really is."

"Well, we'd better get going, if they're thinking about having people sign in. You know the librarian gets."

"Right. Let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

After signing in to the library, Magdalena sat in the table furthest from anyone else, and Pietro in front of her. Magdalena was completely absorbed in the book.

"So, you come here every day?"he asked.

She nodded.

"Uh-huh."

Pietro couldn't find anything to do and spent the entire lunch hour sitting, staring at the clock. He was relieved when he heard the bell ring.

"Well, that was a complete waste."he said to himself. "Just staring at the dumb book the whole time. Well, maybe I'll have better luck at math."

He stopped when he saw a sign.

"This is my chance!"he exclaimed, as he read what the sign said.

Apparently, there would be a dance coming up. If she would only accept to go to the dance with him! He was sure she would.

"I'd better ask her, then before someone else does!"he exclaimed. "Just today, in math should be perfect."

He spent the rest of the day waiting impatiently. He hardly paid any attention in class. He sped out of math. He stopped about halfway there, and fled into the nearest bathroom.

"I can't ruin this!"he said to himself.

He consulted his book before doing anything else.

"Hmm. I guess...then, yeah."

He looked at the clock, and decided that perhaps he could run and get everything ready in no time. But he had already given her the roses for today. Apparently, it would be better if he waited for awhile. And didn't she say she always wanted an Arabian Jasmine? What more perfect way to get her to come with him than to present her with something that she would definitely not turn down? He went to the flower store that afternoon.

"I'm looking for an Arabian Jasmine."he said to the boy at the counter.

"I don't think we have any of those, Sir."

"What? What kind of a florist are you, that you can't get me the flowers I need for the most important event of my life! The only flowers my girl likes?"

The boy looked confused.

"Well, you could try somewhere else."

"I will! And make no mistake that I'm never coming back here! And I'll tell everybody not to come here, either!"

Pietro stormed out angrily.

"Stupid."he said, thinking about the boy at the counter.

He tried several places, but none of them seemed to have the flowers he was looking for.

"What am I going to do?"he asked himself, getting desperate.

Finally, he found some in someone's garden.

"Hmm, it looks like the right type."he said, looking at it.

But what if it wasn't? If she loved those plants so much, perhaps she would know the difference. He went to the nearest flower shop and looked through abook of flowers.

"Hmm, it does look like that could be it. It's the only thing left to do. No one in town seems to have it. It even has instructions on how to take care of it! Hey, I changed my mind. I do need something!"he yelled at the cashier.

"Yes?"

"Get me a nice flower pot. A pretty one. And I"ll take this magazine. And of course, the soil for the flowers. I just need the flowers themselves, but I've got that solved."he said, getting the money out of his pocket.

It was his lunch money, but as he hadn't eaten lunch that day, he still had it, and could afford this items.

"Thank you."he said, putting the change back in his pocket, and walking out.

As soon as he got back to the house, he immediately hid his purchase in a corner of his room.

"I have to get those flowers,"he said. "Tonight."

Pietro dressed up a bit like he did when going to the bookstore, and snuck out of the house, taking a spade. He found the house with the jasmines in its front garden.

"Okay, which ones where they?"he asked himself. "Can't afford to get the wrong ones!"

He felt and smelled the flowers in order to find the right ones.

"Right."

He began to dig, hoping he wouldn't damage the plant in any way. Then he pulled it out of the soil. He felt to see if the roots were still intact. Once he was sure they were, he heard a dog barking, and a light turned on. Pietro cursed under his breath, and ran.

"Hey, hey!"someone yelled out, and the light by the front door turned on, and he heard footsteps.

"I made it!"he exclaimed to himself, holding the jasmines in his hand.

Fortunately, it looked healthy, and didn't show any sign of damage. He ran up to his room, and planted them in the pot, and watered them a bit.

"Now, you just have to last until the big day."he said to the plant, as their scent overpowered the whole room. "Hmm, you do smell pretty nice."


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, when everyone got up, and passed Pietro's room, they realized the odd scent that came from the room.

"Why does your room smell like this, yo?"asked Toad. "It smells...clean?"

"Yeah."

"Where did you get those flowers from?"asked Lance.

He walked towards the jasmine.

"Mmm. That must be what smells. Nice. Since when did you take an interest in gardening?"he asked looking at the book.

"I don't mess with dirt!"Pietro told him.

"Then why do you have these flowers, yo?"

"Someone gave them to me. But I'm going to get rid of them as soon as I can!"

"Someone gave you flowers! Do you have a gay admirer?"

"What!"

"Well, you're saying they gave you flowers. Only guys give girls flowers. Or, wait, are you gay?"

"I'm not gay! What gave you such a stupid idea!"

"Well...you."

"Me? Gay? Maybe you guys are gay, but I'm not!"

"We don't get flowers."

"It's a new business! See, I'm flower sitting!"Pietro told them.

"Flower sitting?"

"People give me their house plants while they go on vacation, and I look after them! This one is my first charge. It's name's Lilster."

"Lilster?"

"Yeah. Her owners went out of town for a couple of days. Some business or something, and so it's staying with me."

"The plant has a name?"

"Well, judging from what they told me, yeah."

"Do they pay good money, yo?"

"Not much, but I just thought I'd try the idea out."

"How long's Lilster staying, yo?"

"Not long. It'll be gone at least by this weekend."

"What does it eat?"

"Plant food."

"What type?"

"I don't know!"

"Then how you gonna feed it?"

"You guys are distracting Lilster. It needs rest and quiet right now! And some sunlight! So, everybody out!"

Everyone left the room.

"That was weird."said Lance.

"Not a bad idea, though. Plant sitting."said Toad. "How much can it take to take care of a plant?"

"When did the plant arrive, though?"

"Beats me, yo."

"Oh, well."

Pietro looked at the flowers on the plant. They seemed to be rather unimpressive to him, but he had to admit that their scent was overpowering. From just that little plant, it had managed to bathe the entire room with their perfume.

"If it can do that, it will surely make Magdalena go to the dance with me!"he exclaimed. "I never knew flowers could be such miracle workers! If you manage that, I'll never think anything less of flowers ever again!"

"Why are you taking those to school with you?"asked Blob.

"To return them to their owner."Pietro told him.

"Oh."

"Now, watch your driving, I don't want to drop them!"he told Lance.

"You'll lose money?"

"Of course!"

_Forget money, I'll lose something much more valuable than money!_


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh, great, I forgot a ribbon!"he exclaimed, as he walked to class.

Then he remembered he couldn't possibly walk from class to class carrying these flowers with him. What would people think? He put them in his locker.

"Now stay in there!"he said, as he locked the door, and walked to his first class.

Finally, when it was time for history, he realized that the scent of the plant got all the way down the hall, and people were starting to wonder what could possibly be giving off such a strong scent. Some teachers were discussing searching the lockers. When he opened the locker the scent became even more pungent.

"Oh, God!"he exclaimed.

He picked up one of his books, and held it to his nose. He groaned. It would probably smell like this for weeks. Oh, well, hopefully it would be worth it. Everyone stared at him as he walked down the hall with the jasmine in his hands, and leaving the scent behind him. Some people laughed. Magdalena was already in class, as usual, reading her book.

"I finished the other one."she said, and reached into her bag to pull it out. "Here."

"Uh, you can keep it. I got several copies of each book."he said.

"Oh, really?"

"Uh, yeah. You know, just in case."

"That is so nice of you! Those flowers smell absolutely beautiful!"she exclaimed.

"Oh, well...they're actually for you."he said, handing them to her.

"For me?"

"Of course. Who else do I know that appreciates these gorgeous flowers the way you do."

"Oh! For me, really?"

"Of course, Arabian Jasmines."

"I-I don't know what to say. They're really expensive from what I know!"

"Oh, it was nothing, really. I grew them, but I had to get rid of them. Long story."

"Oh, that's wonderful! It's so wonderful of you to give them to me!"

She leaned towards the flowers, and breathed in their scent.

"They smell so nice! Mago was right about that! When she said the love letters Ramona's mother hid in the wardrobe had jasmine perfume on them! I imagine it is what they used for love letters, isn't it?"

"Of course."

She took them.

"Thank you, thank you!"

"You're welcome."he said. "I couldn't think of anyone better to give them to."

"Well, I thank you for thinking of me."

"Oh, well..."he shrugged.

She put them next to her bag.

"I'm glad you like them."he said.

"Oh, I do."

"Will you go to the next Friday's dance with me?"he asked, suddenly.

"What!"

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

Her smile vanished.

"You want _me_ to go to the dance with you?"

"Of course."

"You couldn't find anyone else?"

"Uh, I haven't asked anyone else."

"I don't dance."she told him.

"Uh, you don't have to dance."

"I don't stay up late."

"We don't have to stay so late."

"The bright lights hurt my eyes and give me headaches."

"Uh, we can stay where the lights aren't so bright."

"I have to work on Friday. Till seven."

"The dance isn't until eight."

"I have stuff I want to do."

"But uh...oh, I see. You don't want to go to the dance. I see. So, we don't have to go to the dance if you don't want to. I'd just like you to go out with me."

"Why? Give me one good reason."

"Cause I like you."

"And why do you like me?"

"Cause I just do."

"That's not a reason for liking anyone. I know for a fact it can't be my appearance, so what is it you like about me."

"We're interested in the same things, aren't we?"

"We-ell, I guess we are. But other than that?"

"I'd like to get to know you a little better?"he suggested.

"If you did that, that would be the end of you ever speaking to me, Pietro."

"What makes you say that?"

"Something called common sense. Either way, what would I do on a date? What would I wear?"

"Anything you like."

"I can't wear what I like. Unless I told my mother it was a costume party or something."

"Well, that's just it. It's a Halloween dance, so...everyone's going to be wearing costumes."

"Well, I'll have to think about it. I'll let you know. I think we're going to have a test today, anyway."she said, as she opened her notebook.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, Magdalena told Pietro, "Okay, look, I'll go with you."

Pietro almost jumped out of his seat.

"You will!"

"Yes. Only under one condition. My brother is going to come, too. So, we'll go with him. Would you rather we pick you up or meet you there? My brother will take me. And he'll stay, too. He's been to school dances before. I haven't."she told him.

"Your brother?"

"Of course. You don't expect someone of my age to go out with just anyone, do you? Anywhere? Alone?"

"Uh, oh, uh, no, of course not."

"The truth is, I really wouldn't like to...let's just say, give the wrong impression. It's always been a desire of mine to be someone whom others can envy. And that doesn't allow for any mistakes. I've envied others for many reasons, they've made sure I've got that clear, but we'll see who gets the last laugh. They'll be envying me far more than I ever envied them. Fine, I will go with you. Only I don't know if I can stay too long."

"That's fine! I agree to anything you say."

"Really? I was under the impression that you would change your mind. I'm what some people have described to me as an old soul. I was born in the wrong time period. I belong in the times when there was at least some decency, some respectability, where people still valued their honor."

Pietro nodded.

"I completely agree with you."

"Thank you. You know, perhaps you and I have much more in common than I thought! Amazing! I never thought I'd ever meet another one before."

"Well, I didn't, either."

"Then if we're to pick you up, you had better be ready when we're there. I don't like to wait, and I especially hate people who move slower than snails. What I can get done in five minutes at least, it takes them half an hour, if not an entire hour! I hate that!"

"I know exactly what you mean."said Pietro.

She smiled.

"Well, at least I hope that means I won't have to wait on you."

"Not for a second!"

"I better not, because then I might just change my mind, and decide to just go home. On foot, if necessary. You should know I have no problem with going home on foot. If the weather is nice, and maybe that might not change things."

"Not a problem. I don't ever like being late."

She smiled.

"You know, I think I'm starting to like you."she said to him.

"Are you?"

"Well...yes. I guess. And I suppose I'm looking forward to the dance."


End file.
